Audio enhancement techniques are often used in home entertainment systems, stereos and other consumer electronic devices to enhance bass frequencies and to simulate various listening environments (e.g., concert halls). Some techniques attempt to make movie dialogue more transparent by adding more high frequencies, for example. None of these techniques, however, address enhancing dialogue relative to ambient and other component signals.